tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
"Cool Hand Puke" Transcript - Total Drama Roleplay
17:08 <@Chris|Stefani> -- START -- 17:08 <+|Rupert|> :*( 17:08 |Rupert| has changed nick to Kenzen 17:08 <@Sierra> (Where are we?) 17:08 <@Chris|Stefani> Chris: *in a hairnet, angrily cooking food as the contestants walk into the cafeteria, snickering* 17:08 <+Alexis||> (We need a Daniel now) 17:08 <@Sierra> HAHAHA! 17:08 <@Sierra> >.> 17:08 <@Chris|Stefani> (Raging plays Daniel.) 17:08 <+Lilie> L: Chris, Why are you not wearing your hairpiece? 17:08 mode/#TDWIKI-RP Ragingblaze592 by Chris|Stefani 17:08 <+Lilie> :D 17:08 <+Erik|> (Blaze is here, its his character) 17:08 <@Chris|Stefani> *glares at Sierra* 17:09 <+Alexis||> (Ah) 17:09 <+Samantha|> What's with the outfit, Chris? 17:09 <@Chris|Stefani> Stefani: Ha! I've never seen someone look so dumb in a hairnet! 17:09 <+Ragingblaze592> nick/ Daniel 17:09 <@Chris|Stefani> Because Craig... 17:09 <@Chris|Stefani> Ummm... 17:09 <+Lilie> *giggles* 17:09 <+Terry|> Hey Chris looks like an old krappy lunch lady! 17:09 <@Sierra> What are you cooking, leftover Ricky? >.> 17:09 <@Chris|Stefani> oh-so-unfortunately passed away last episode... 17:09 <+Alexis||> (Wasn't Chris supposed to do a recap? :p) 17:09 <+Sergio|> .... 17:09 <@Sierra> *see's an ear in the pot* 17:09 <@Chris|Stefani> We don't have a cook. 17:09 <@Sierra> o.o 17:09 <@Chris|Stefani> And I need to be it. 17:09 <+Terry|> So sad. Can we move on? 17:09 <@Chris|Stefani> -.- 17:09 <@Chris|Stefani> Stefani: Ha! I've never seen someone look so dumb in a hairnet! 17:09 <+Samantha|> Ah. 17:09 <@Chris|Stefani> Chris: And I've never seen a bunch of contestants be so CLOSE to auto-elimination. >.> 17:09 <+Amber|> What? 17:09 <+Erik|> I think I'll skip breakfast today, offense to you >.> 17:09 <+Amber|> You kill Chef and now Craig? 17:09 <@Chris|Stefani> Chris: *angrily* Why should I cook? *rips off hairnet and throws it on the ground, then tears off apron* 17:09 <+Lilie> Chris: I can make food.. 17:10 <@Chris|Stefani> Chris: You want to eat today? Make it yourself! Today's challenge is cooking, and it's going to take place in the Home Economics room. AKA Room 308. 17:10 <+Lilie> ,* 17:10 <@Sierra> Cause you're the cook stooge. -_- 17:10 <+Amber|> (conf) Chris should seriously be locked up... now 17:10 <+Terry|> Because your two chefs died. 17:10 <@Chris|Stefani> Chris: Similar to the challenge in "Heather's Body"... *waits until someone laughs* 17:10 <+Terry|> Nice. 17:10 <+Samantha|> *pity laugh* 17:10 <+Sergio|> ... 17:10 <+Terry|> Very nice. 17:10 <+Lilie> (conf) Chris needs to learn how to make things safe. 17:10 <+Sergio|> i dont get it 17:10 <@Chris|Stefani> Stefani: *giggles& 17:10 <@Chris|Stefani> Stefani: *giggles* 17:10 <@Chris|Stefani> Chris: ...you contestants will be creating meals for me to taste. However, because we don't like re-using challenges (it displays a lack of creativity, and my image requires me to be creative), there's a twist. 17:10 <+Sergio|> what happened in heather's body? 17:10 <+Sergio|> o.o 17:10 <@Sierra> (CONF) Chris thinks he's soooo great just because he can cook. -_- My new boyfriend is soooo much better. 17:10 <+Terry|> (conf) I'm more of Samanthas body man myself. 17:10 <+Patrick|> A... twist? 17:10 <@Chris|Stefani> Chris: Whoever makes the WORST FOOD wins. :3 17:10 <+Samantha|> :| 17:10 <+Alexis||> :| 17:10 <+Samantha|> That's repulsive. 17:10 <+Amber|> :| 17:10 <@Chris|Stefani> Chris: Yep, whoever can conjure up the most revolting, tongue-tickling, eye-burning meal will win immunity, and a reward. That's right, for the first time in Total Drama Roleplay history, you will be given a REWARD!! 17:10 <+Samantha|> What are we supposed to - 17:10 <@Sierra> Worst? 17:10 <+Sergio|> .... 17:10 <@Sierra> o.o 17:10 <+Erik|> Well Chris, you can win this challenge 17:11 <+Amber|> One time we need Rupert. 17:11 <+Samantha|> Reward? 17:11 <@Chris|Stefani> Chris: And a good one, too; whoever manages to create the nastiest piece of garbage and make me puke will be served a five-star meal, under the stars! 17:11 <+Sergio|> .... 17:11 <+Alec|> (Conf) Figures, I'm good at cooking. But we have to cook the worst food 17:11 <@Sierra> Nice Amber. xD 17:11 <@Chris|Stefani> Chris: Now, get to working. Use all possible ingredients, don't powerplay, and make sure that your meal makes me throw up! That's how ya win!! 17:11 <+Terry|> No problem, I watch all of Gordon Ramsays shows. ;) 17:11 <+Alexis||> (conf) Chris could easily win this one if he were a contestant 17:11 <+Terry|> Can someone say burn? 17:11 <@Sierra> Terry... 17:11 <+Sergio|> ... 17:11 <@Sierra> We need to talk. 17:11 <@Sierra> :| 17:11 <+Terry|> Yes Sierra? 17:11 <+Samantha|> (Do we go into our chatrooms? Or here? @Chris) 17:11 <@Sierra> *whispers in Terry's ear* flirt with me so Chris is jealous. 17:11 <@Chris|Stefani> (Chatrooms.) 17:11 <@Sierra> >.> 17:11 <+Terry|> PLEASE DON'T BREAK UP WITH ME! 17:11 <+Samantha|> (K.) 17:11 <+Terry|> Sorry force of habit. 17:11 <+Samantha|> (#roleplay-teachers @KT) 17:11 <+Terry|> :s 17:12 <+Amber|> (conf) I know someone who is on my list right now! *breaks pencil* 17:12 <+Terry|> And sure Sierra. That plan works great with me. ;) 17:12 <+Samantha|> (Sierra.) 17:12 <+Sergio|> SIERRA 17:12 <+Kenzen> (:() 17:12 <+Alec|> Amber, can we talk please? 17:12 <+Samantha|> (#roleplay-teachers) 17:12 <+Amber|> What? 17:12 Ragingblaze592 ~Ragingbla@dsl-185-87-198.dynamic.wa.co.za has quit Public PJIRC @ http://pjirc.viper007bond.com/ 17:12 <+Terry|> Wow Sierra your purple hair is so purple and hot. ;) 17:12 <@Sierra> Heh heh. ;) 17:12 <+Terry|> Not to mention a awesome body. ;) 17:12 <+Alec|> You seem kinda upest with me... 17:12 <@Sierra> Your soul patch is the sexiest. ;) 17:13 Kenzen ~Kenzen@66.219.226.218.provo.dynamic.broadweavenetworks.net has left #TDWIKI-RP [] 17:13 <+Samantha|> :| @Sierra & Terry 17:13 <+Patrick|> Chris... I'm allowed to leave the room to make a confessional, right? 17:13 <+Terry|> Like seriously, you have the body of a super model and you didn't even have to throw up. ;) 17:13 Lee44 ~Lee44@cpe-74-68-156-145.nyc.res.rr.com has joined #TDWIKI-RP 17:13 Erik| has changed nick to Daniel| 17:13 <+Daniel|> (I hate this switching >.>) 17:13 <@Chris|Stefani> (Yes. @Patrick) 17:13 <+Patrick|> Great. ^.^ 17:13 <+Amber|> *raises hand* 17:13 <+Patrick|> *runs out the door* 17:13 <+Daniel|> (Lee, #roleplay-students) 17:14 (Hey guys sorry Im Really late you guys still Roleplaying?) 17:14 <+Daniel|> {Yeah, change your nick >.>) 17:14 <@Chris|Stefani> (Yes.) 17:14 <+Terry|> Oh Samantha are you there? ;) 17:14 <@Chris|Stefani> (The challenge is to make a disgusting meal.) 17:14 <+Patrick|> (Conf) This will singlehandedly get us the win! ^.^ *holds up bag, almost pukes* 17:14 <+Alec|> *Sigh* 17:14 <+Amber|> *walks to Alec* 17:14 <+Amber|> What do you want? 17:14 * Sierra runs her finger down Terry's face. 17:14 <@Sierra> ;) 17:15 <+Alec|> (Conf) Come on, it's impossible to please everyone! 17:15 Sorry brb 17:15 Lee44 ~Lee44@cpe-74-68-156-145.nyc.res.rr.com has quit Quit 17:15 <+Patrick|> *returns* 17:15 <+Daniel|> (-_-) 17:15 <+Alec|> Amber, I don't want you to be mad at me... 17:15 Kenzen ~Kenzen@66.219.226.218.provo.dynamic.broadweavenetworks.net has joined #TDWIKI-RP 17:15 <+Amber|> I'm not. 17:15 <+Amber|> Just tell me what it is you want? 17:15 <+Alec|> Are you sure? 17:15 (Make a digusting meal? WTF?) 17:15 <+Alec|> That's it. Is everything ok? 17:15 Kgman04 182c59dc@gateway/web/freenode/ip.24.44.89.220 has joined #TDWIKI-RP 17:15 <+Samantha|> (CONF) *holds some scissors up and cuts some mop-hair-things* 17:15 Kgman04 has changed nick to Christefani 17:15 <+Daniel|> (FINALLY, KG :@) 17:15 mode/#TDWIKI-RP Christefani by Chris|Stefani 17:16 <@Chris|Stefani> FINALLY. 17:16 <+Sergio|> Alec... 17:16 <@Christefani> (Sorry for having a life? :|) 17:16 <@Chris|Stefani> -.- 17:16 <@Chris|Stefani> OMG. 17:16 <@Chris|Stefani> You are so stuck-up >.> 17:16 Erik| @cpe-74-68-156-145.nyc.res.rr.com has joined #TDWIKI-RP 17:16 <@Christefani> Where are we? 17:16 <+Sergio|> Are you down for a lil mischief?' 17:16 <@Christefani> Still on Episode 4? 17:16 <+Daniel|> (Lee, #roleplay-students) 17:16 <@Sierra> (The hell? xDDD) 17:16 <+Samantha|> (OMG, talk in parentthesis. >.>) 17:16 <+Daniel|> (5 @KG) 17:16 <@Christefani> (OMG, caml your tits.) 17:16 <@Christefani> *calm 17:16 <+Alec|> I'm not really a mischievious person... 17:16 <+Sergio|> Well....you might change your mind 17:17 Chris|Stefani has changed nick to TDIFan13 17:17 <@Sierra> Terry, do you work at subway? Cause you are giving me a footlong? ;)... wait... that came out wrong. :| 17:17 <+Amber|> :| 17:17 <@TDIFan13> (...........) 17:18 <@TDIFan13> (........................) 17:18 <+Daniel|> :| 17:18 <@TDIFan13> (..........................................) 17:18 <@TDIFan13> (............................................................) 17:18 <@TDIFan13> (:|) 17:18 <@TDIFan13> (:'() 17:18 WebkinzMania ~WebkinzMa@pool-96-250-248-172.nycmny.fios.verizon.net has joined #TDWIKI-RP 17:18 <+Samantha|> :| 17:18 <@Christefani> (......................... :|) 17:18 <+Terry|> Indeed I do Sierra. ;) 17:18 (?) 17:18 <@Sierra> (HLET'S ALL :| SIERRA, IT'LL BE FUN. :D) 17:18 <@Sierra> *LET'S 17:18 <@TDIFan13> (You're a psychopath.() 17:18 <@TDIFan13> (You're a psychopath.)* 17:19 Alec| ~TheCartoo@adsl-75-50-190-116.dsl.lsan03.sbcglobal.net has quit error: Connection reset by peer 17:19 <@Sierra> (You're sexy. ;)) 17:19 <+Amber|> (conf) So Terry likes Sierra now? 17:19 <+Amber|> (conf) That boy bounces back fast. 17:20 TDIFan13 has changed nick to Julianna 17:20 Alec| ~TheCartoo@adsl-75-50-190-116.dsl.lsan03.sbcglobal.net has joined #TDWIKI-RP 17:20 <@Sierra> (CONF) I don't actually like Terry, I just wanna see how jealous Chris gets... Chris... :'( 17:20 (Sorry, lost connection) 17:20 <+Terry|> (Conf) This scam me and Sierra cooked up is going great. Get it? Cooked up? xD 17:20 <+Samantha|> (*rimshot*) 17:21 <@Julianna> (XDDDDDDDDDD) 17:21 <+Lilie> (conf) I would know how to make disgusting potions or my name wouldn't be Lilie Potter :D 17:21 Ishni ~Ishni@CPE-121-222-171-74.lnse1.woo.bigpond.net.au has joined #TDWIKI-RP 17:22 * Sergio| runs out of the room and cries in the corneer 17:22 <+Samantha|> (CONF) Apparently, Sergio died on the inside. 17:22 <+Sergio|> :'( 17:22 O.O 17:22 Is the roleplay over? 17:22 <@Sierra> (...) 17:22 <+Samantha|> (No.) 17:22 * Sergio| sniffs outside of the KT's room 17:22 <+Sergio|> :'( 17:23 (oh crap* 17:23 (quiet roleplay compared to others. :|) 17:23 <+Sergio|> (conf) How did...I didnt....:'( How could she.....I...... 17:23 <+Samantha|> (We're in rooms. @WM) 17:25 uchihasasuke ~uchihasas@189.103.206.181 has joined #TDWIKI-RP 17:27 <@Christefani> S: (conf) So, our team is like, totally going to win. I just feel bad that the other team lost Rupert. He looked just like my dad. D: 17:27 * Terry| is currently shirtless 17:27 <+Lilie> (conf) I... Can't... *shudders* I got it on my hand... 17:28 <+Amber|> (conf) I'm pretty sure this challenge is ours now. But, I can't say for sure. 17:28 (Conf) Rupert was a great friend. Why does strategy have to exist? I'll never stop feeling terrible 17:28 <@Sierra> (CONF) We got this in the bag... a barf bag that is. :s 17:28 <+Samantha|> (CONF) I'm getting pretty sick of Amber... who does she think she is, anyways? >:> 17:28 <+Samantha|> (CONF) I'm getting pretty sick of Amber... who does she think she is, anyways? >.> * 17:29 <+Terry|> (Conf) About time I was shirtless on this show, I don't mean to break the fourth wall here but the producers are idiots! :@ 17:29 <+Lilie> (conf with Sierra) It was so nasty! 17:30 <@Christefani> (TWSS. :|) 17:30 <+Daniel|> (CONF) Ugh, what is with my team -_- 17:30 Lizcat68 ~Lizcat68@pool-173-49-165-210.phlapa.fios.verizon.net has joined #TDWIKI-RP 17:32 <+Samantha|> (CONF) This... is the most disgusting thing I've ever done in my life. *covers mouth* 17:32 <@Julianna> LIZ! 17:32 <@Julianna> ^^ 17:32 mode/#TDWIKI-RP Lizcat68 by Julianna 17:32 (I already miss playing...) 17:32 <@Sierra> (When do we get judged? o.o) 17:33 Julianna has changed nick to TDIFan13 17:33 <+Terry|> (yeah. I think eveyrone is done. :|) 17:34 <+Amber|> (CONF) This challenge is just disgusting. When this is over, I'd like to personally slap Chris in the back of the head! 17:34 <+Samantha|> (When does the challenge end? o:O) 17:34 * Sergio| runs to room 319 17:34 Lizcat68 has changed nick to Julianna 17:34 <+Sergio|> ah hah! i knew it! 17:34 * Sergio| picks up a box of chemicals 17:34 <@Sierra> (CONF) I've decided Chris is the one for me, it's no question. I just need to get a little revenge, and that will be during the cooking challenge. ;) 17:34 <+Sergio|> Chris would never put extras to waste 17:34 * Sergio| runs back to the room 17:35 * Amber| runs to the gym. 17:35 <@Christefani> (Trouty mou-ou-ou-ou-ouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuth.) 17:35 <+Amber|> Maybe there's some sweat here from last challenge. 17:35 <+Sergio|> (epic song) 17:35 <@Christefani> (Froggy lii-iii-iii-iii-iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiips.) 17:36 * Amber| mops up floor with a rag 17:36 Silverspark ~Silverspa@CPE-121-220-136-23.lns5.fli.bigpond.net.au has joined #TDWIKI-RP 17:36 * Amber| runs back to room with sweaty towel. 17:37 <+Samantha|> (KG, when does this end? :|) 17:37 Samantha| ~CD-TDA@c9150721.virtua.com.br has left #TDWIKI-RP [] 17:37 <+Sergio|> (chris...whe we done o.o) 17:37 <@Christefani> (Sev-- :|) 17:37 <@Christefani> (Seven minutes.) 17:37 <+Terry|> (SERIOUSLY. :|) 17:37 <@Christefani> (Get creative. :@) 17:37 <+Amber|> (Seriously?) 17:37 <@TDIFan13> (3*) 17:37 <@TDIFan13> (3*) 17:37 <@Christefani> (If you're done kno--) 17:37 <+Terry|> (KK.) 17:38 <@Christefani> (You said at :45. >:() 17:38 <+Lilie> (Conf) *puking in closet* 17:38 <@TDIFan13> (I changed it. :@) 17:38 <@Sierra> (Everyone's done. >:() 17:38 Samantha| ~CD-TDA@c9150721.virtua.com.br has joined #TDWIKI-RP 17:38 <+Daniel|> (Not yet >.>) 17:38 (Oops. :|) 17:38 <@TDIFan13> (2 minutes.) 17:38 mode/#TDWIKI-RP Samantha| by Sierra 17:38 <@TDIFan13> (:3) 17:38 <@Sierra> *1 17:39 <+Amber|> (conf) I really hope a certain someone on a certain team doesn't get voted off <3.... if this airs on tv, I want this confessional cut out! Do you hear me!??! 17:40 <+Lilie> *steal's Chris's second wig out of his room and takes it back* 17:40 <@Christefani> C: Time's.... up.... I can't WAIT to taste these. :s 17:40 <@Christefani> C: I repeat, TIME'S UP. >.> 17:40 <+Terry|> Chris I am currently shirtless, so be ready. ;) 17:40 <@Sierra> :D 17:40 <+Samantha|> We got it, Chris. 17:40 <+Samantha|> >.> 17:40 <+Lilie> *pukes* 17:40 <+Lilie> *pukes on samantha** 17:40 <@Christefani> C: *looks at Terry's boney body* I think I'm ready to puke. -.- 17:41 * Sergio| pats Terry's back 17:41 <@Christefani> C: Anyways... 17:41 <+Sergio|> there there 17:41 <+Terry|> Chris I'm sorry I don't swing that way. :s 17:41 <+Sergio|> .... 17:41 <@Christefani> C: You know the challenge. 17:41 <@Christefani> C: Make me puke, and you win. 17:41 * Samantha| 's legs are barfed on. 17:41 <+Samantha|> O_O 17:41 <@TDIFan13> (:|) 17:41 <+Sergio|> ... 17:41 <@Christefani> C: Terry, I'm gonna swing you out the door if you don't shut it. 17:41 <+Samantha|> (IDK, asK Zach. >.>) 17:41 * Sergio| pulls down Terry's pants 17:41 <@Christefani> C: And I-- 17:41 <@Christefani> C: :| 17:41 <+Sergio|> YO CHRIS! 17:41 <+Lilie> ._. 17:41 <+Samantha|> :| 17:41 <+Amber|> :| 17:41 <@Sierra> ... 17:41 <@Christefani> C: *turns away* 17:41 <+Lilie> *pukes on samantha's hair* 17:41 <@TDIFan13> (My eyes. :'() 17:41 <+Terry|> I'm wearing Boxers! :@ 17:41 <+Sergio|> with hearts.... 17:41 <+Amber|> *faints* 17:41 <@Christefani> C: FIRST DISH, KILLER TEACHERS. >.> 17:41 <+Sergio|> o.o 17:41 <+Samantha|> (ZACH, SHOVE IT UP YOUR REAR END. :@) 17:41 <+Patrick|> (Conf) We'd... better... win... I didn't.... sample... our... food... for... nothing... 17:41 <+Lilie> Sergio's fault! 17:41 * Samantha| 's hair is barfed on. :'( 17:42 * Terry| pulls up pants. 17:42 <@Christefani> C: Killer Teachers, what concoction do you have for me? 17:42 <@Sierra> I have it! 17:42 <@Christefani> C: Ohhhh, gosh. :| 17:42 <@Christefani> C: What's in it? 17:42 <@Sierra> *hands Chris the dish* 17:42 <@Sierra> We have spit, barf, mucus, pee, shirt, unknown hair, chemicals, sweaty towels, poop, Craig remains, and squirrel remains.... along with a naked Alec at the bottom of the bowl. ;) 17:42 <@TDIFan13> (POOP?! WTF?!) 17:42 <@TDIFan13> (Are you-) 17:42 <+Amber|> Sierra, I was suppost to say that! 17:42 <@TDIFan13> (Okay, I'm calm. >.>) 17:42 <+Terry|> And a shirtless 16 year old boy. 17:42 <@Christefani> C: ................ WHAT?! 17:42 <@Christefani> C: O_O 17:42 <+Sergio|> .... 17:42 <@Sierra> *watches Alec float up to the top* 17:42 <+Terry|> *Whispers to Sam* Anytime Sam, even right now. 17:42 <@Sierra> Terry's droppings. 17:42 <+Sergio|> ummm.... 17:42 <+Lilie> O.O 17:42 <+Samantha|> *whispers to Terry* Shut up. 17:42 <@Sierra> :D 17:43 (Conf) What won't I do for this game? *Cries* 17:43 <@Christefani> C: *pokes spoon into bowl* ALEC, IF YOU HEAR THE SOUND OF MY VOICE, SQUEAL. :| 17:43 <+Lilie> *pukes on floor* 17:43 * Sergio| pulls Alec out of the pot and takes him back into the room 17:43 EEEEE 17:43 <+Terry|> *Whispers* Any.....time ;) 17:43 <+Sergio|> o.o 17:43 <+Lilie> Too... 17:43 <@Christefani> C: Um.... 17:43 <+Lilie> Ah... 17:43 * Amber| pulls Terry away from Sergio. 17:43 <@Christefani> C: Alright. 17:43 <@Christefani> C: :'( 17:43 <+Amber|> Behave! 17:43 <+Samantha|> *whispers* Shut it. -_- 17:43 <+Terry|> *whispers Anytime. ;) 17:43 <@Christefani> C: *gets an enormous spoon* 17:43 <+Patrick|> Why... did... we.. have... to... se... that...? 17:43 <@Christefani> C: *dips* 17:43 <@Christefani> C: Bottoms up. .-. 17:43 <+Terry|> *whispers* Anytime. ;) 17:43 <@Christefani> C: *sips* 17:43 <@Christefani> C: O.O 17:43 <+Lilie> (conf) My eyes. D: 17:43 <@Christefani> C: *shudders* o__________o 17:43 <@Sierra> Those chemicals are gonna blow him up. 17:43 <@Sierra> o.o 17:43 <@Christefani> C: It tastes like... 17:43 <+Terry|> *whispers* right now. ;) 17:43 <@Christefani> C: It tastes like... 17:44 <+Amber|> (conf) That should seriously send Chris to the hospital. 17:44 <@Sierra> Terry's poop? 17:44 Don't act like you aren't all turned on 17:44 <@Christefani> C: Like a unicorn running cross a meadow. 17:44 <+Daniel|> :| 17:44 <+Amber|> :| 17:44 <@TDIFan13> (...) 17:44 <+Lilie> (XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD) 17:44 <@Christefani> C: While a bomb explodes behind him. 17:44 <@Christefani> C: O_O 17:44 <+Samantha|> ... :| 17:44 <+Lilie> What? 17:44 <+Lilie> ._. 17:44 <+Daniel|> (CONF) He's crazy :| 17:44 <+Samantha|> What? :@ 17:44 <@Sierra> o.o 17:44 <+Amber|> So, it's terrible? 17:44 Uh, what? 17:44 <@Christefani> C: Let me.... 17:44 <@Sierra> Is that... good? 17:44 <@Christefani> C: Let me eat the Students' one. 17:44 <+Terry|> Samantha......Anytime. ;) 17:44 <+Amber|> I dunno. @Sierra 17:44 <+Samantha|> Terry... anytime.... 17:44 <+Patrick|> (They obviously laced Chris's food with acid, causing him to say that. :p) 17:44 <@Christefani> C: Students, what do you have? 17:44 (...) 17:44 <+Samantha|> .... Shut up. :) 17:44 <@Christefani> C: Students, what do you have? 17:45 <+Patrick|> We... have... a... *collapses* 17:45 <+Amber|> (conf) Terry really needs to get his head in the game. 17:45 <+Lilie> We have... 17:45 * Daniel| hands Chris the bowl 17:45 <@Christefani> S: WELL, CHRIS!! ^_^ 17:45 <@Christefani> C: Our bowl has.... 17:45 Silverspark ~Silverspa@CPE-121-220-136-23.lns5.fli.bigpond.net.au has left #TDWIKI-RP [] 17:45 <+Lilie> urine, sweat, snot, floor-dirt, Rupert's sock, vomit, 20-year-old coffee grinds, dandruff, underwear, a bra, and Ricky's dead body. 17:45 <@TDIFan13> S* 17:45 <+Sergio|> o.o 17:45 <@Christefani> S: And one of your wigs!! :D 17:45 <@Christefani> C: WHAT?!? O.O 17:46 <@Christefani> C: Ugh, I should've never agreed to this challenge. -_- 17:46 <+Lilie> Your hair violated Chris 17:46 <@Christefani> C: You kids are freaking sick. 17:46 <+Lilie> D: 17:46 <+Lilie> It's horrid 17:46 <@Christefani> C: *takes a spoonful* 17:46 <@Sierra> I knew we were missing the arms and legs guys! D: 17:46 <@Christefani> C: *sips* 17:46 <+Lilie> Toilet 17:46 <@Christefani> C: :|"""""""""""""""""""" 17:46 <@Christefani> C: I taste cinnamon. o.O 17:46 <@Christefani> C: Wait, no, that's the dandruff. :| 17:46 <+Sergio|> :) 17:46 <+Daniel|> :| 17:46 <@TDIFan13> (XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD) 17:46 <+Lilie> No, I think that's my vomit 17:46 <+Daniel|> You know what dandruff tastes like? 17:46 <@Christefani> Chris: Alright, lemme try thinking about it for a bit......... 17:46 That was my dandruff 17:46 <+Lilie> with the corn from last night 17:47 <@Sierra> My vomit tastes like cinnamon too. 17:47 <+Sergio|> :| 17:47 (Conf) Was I the only one waiting for Chris to drop dead on the spot? 17:47 <@Sierra> I think. 17:47 <@Sierra> O.o' 17:47 <@Christefani> C: *thinks of both team's meals for two hours while intense music plays in the background* 17:47 <+Amber|> What did you eat? @Sierra 17:47 <+Terry|> Hey Samantha. 17:47 <+Amber|> A dounut? 17:47 <+Lilie> Cinnamon Lightly Toasted Cookies Crisp? @ Sierra? 17:47 <+Terry|> Guess what? 17:47 <@Sierra> Yes. 17:47 <@Sierra> :D 17:47 <@Christefani> C: Hmmmmm... 17:47 (Conf) I knew having alot of dandruff would come in handy one day 17:47 <+Amber|> *glares at Sierra* 17:47 <@Christefani> C: *another hour goes by as he thinks* 17:47 <+Amber|> Why did you eat that? 17:47 <+Daniel|> *stares at Amber* 17:47 <+Patrick|> *Did... we... wi- *collapses agian* 17:47 <+Lilie> :D 17:48 <+Sergio|> .... 17:48 <+Sergio|> -.- 17:48 <@Christefani> C: Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...... 17:48 <+Amber|> *notices Daniel* 17:48 <@Sierra> Cause, it's my favorite. 17:48 <@Sierra> :D 17:48 <@Christefani> C: *thinks for yet another hour* 17:48 <+Samantha|> ... 17:48 <@Christefani> C: HMMMMMMMMMM...... 17:48 <+Samantha|> >.> 17:48 <+Lilie> Chris: Samantha said get on with it 17:48 <@Sierra> Hurry, honey. 17:48 <@Sierra> >.> 17:48 <@Christefani> C: *one more hour goes by in wonder* 17:48 <+Lilie> ,* 17:48 <@Sierra> OMG. 17:48 <+Lilie> Chris,** 17:48 <@Sierra> :@ 17:48 <+Daniel|> Come on, man! 17:48 *Still sits naked* Please hurry 17:48 <@Christefani> C: *falls asleep* 17:48 <@TDIFan13> (How many times can Samantha say "Get on with it" before she gets annoying? -.-) 17:48 <+Sergio|> (0) 17:48 <@TDIFan13> (XDDD) 17:48 <+Lilie> *pokes Chris in his armpit* 17:48 <+Samantha|> (I didn't say that this time.) 17:48 <@Christefani> S: NAKED SIXTEEN-YEAR-OLD!!! O.O *tackles Alec, falls into the Killer Teachers' bowl* O.O 17:48 <+Amber|> (conf) I'm not falling for him! He's just... so <3 *slaps self* NO! Nothing at all!.... *sighs<3* *slaps self again* 17:48 <@Sierra> Should I give him CPR?! :D 17:48 <@Christefani> C: *wakes up* O.O 17:49 <@Sierra> Oh... o.o 17:49 <@TDIFan13> (:|) 17:49 <@Christefani> C: NO, THAT'S NOT NECESSARY. :| 17:49 o.O 17:49 * Amber| jumps ontop of Alec 17:49 <+Amber|> Wake up! 17:49 <@Christefani> C: I think I have my decision.... 17:49 <+Lilie> o.o 17:49 <@Christefani> C: THE WINNER..... 17:49 <@Christefani> C: OF..... 17:49 <+Daniel|> :| 17:49 <+Lilie> WHY IS sTEFANI HAVING HER WAY WITH ALEC?! 17:49 <+Lilie> O.O 17:49 <@Sierra> ??? 17:49 <@Christefani> C: THIS HORRIBLE, SICK, TWISTED, UNSANITARY, INDESCRIBABLY DISGUSTING CHALLENGE..... 17:49 <+Amber|> ... 17:49 <@Christefani> C: is................ 17:49 <+Amber|> O_O 17:49 (Conf) This was either the greatest, or worse day of my life 17:49 <+Patrick|> *comes to* Stefani... and Alec?! O.O 17:50 <@Christefani> S: *gets up* 17:50 <+Sergio|> (conf) Terry<3Samantha, Stefani<3Alec, and Amber<3....Daniel? o.o 17:50 <@Christefani> S: I'm okay. :| 17:50 <@Christefani> C: THE KILLER TEACHERS!!!!!! 17:50 <@Sierra> YES! 17:50 <+Sergio|> :D 17:50 <+Amber|> YES!!! 17:50 <@TDIFan13> (OMG JUST LET THE TEACHERS WIN. 17:50 <+Lilie> *holds Patrick up* 17:50 <@Sierra> :DDDD 17:50 <+Amber|> :D 17:50 <+Sergio|> YEAH BABY!!!!!!!!!!!!! 17:50 <@TDIFan13> (kk.) 17:50 <+Amber|> *hugs Sierra* 17:50 <+Samantha|> YES!!!!! 17:50 <+Samantha|> :D 17:50 <+Amber|> We did it! 17:50 <+Daniel|> -_- 17:50 WOOO!!!!!!! 17:50 <@Sierra> *hugs Amber* Eee! :D 17:50 <+Alexis||> (Ryan, get the PnF users OUT >.>) 17:50 <+Amber|> I told you those Craig remains would work!! 17:50 <+Daniel|> Dang it. 17:50 <+Amber|> Didn't I? 17:50 I'd hug someone but... 17:50 <@Sierra> *hugs Alec* Uh... NVM. o.o 17:50 <+Patrick|> Thanks... Lilie... *gives a weak smile* 17:50 <+Terry|> Hey Samantha. 17:50 <@Christefani> S: We lost?! D: 17:50 <+Samantha|> ? 17:50 Aww man 17:50 * Sergio| hugs Amber 17:50 <+Terry|> *Grabs Sam and kisses her* 17:50 <@Christefani> C: Killer Teachers! 17:50 <+Sergio|> YEAH! 17:51 <@Christefani> C: You've one a five-star dinner! 17:51 <+Samantha|> O_O 17:51 <@Christefani> C: Under the stars. :) 17:51 * Samantha| shoves Terry away. 17:51 <+Amber|> :D 17:51 <@Sierra> :D 17:51 <+Lilie> (conf) D: 17:51 <+Amber|> Finally! 17:51 <+Daniel|> -_- 17:51 <+Sergio|> You know...I underestimated you Amber....You're really great. :) 17:51 <+Samantha|> Awesome. 17:51 <+Amber|> Something great about this game. 17:51 <@Christefani> C: Cooked by me. So it's more like a 1.5-star dinner, if you think about it. :| 17:51 <@Sierra> ... -.- 17:51 <+Sergio|> ... 17:51 <+Sergio|> -.- 17:51 <+Samantha|> ... 17:51 <+Samantha|> :@ 17:51 <+Daniel|> (CONF) I'm actually glad we didn't win .:| 17:51 <+Amber|> -.- 17:51 <@Christefani> C: But it's 5-star for my standards! ^_^ 17:51 <+Terry|> So the kiss was awesome. ;) 17:51 <+Amber|> (conf) *burns a picture of Chris* 17:51 <@Sierra> Ah well. 17:51 <+Amber|> *raises hand* 17:51 <@Christefani> C: And you HAVE to eat it, or else you'll eat the Screaming Students' dish. -_-' 17:51 <@TDIFan13> (Wow. You just ruined the first reward of the season. Thanks, Kg. Great improv. :@) 17:51 <@Sierra> Chris's food is till epic. 17:51 <@Sierra> :D 17:52 <+Amber|> Chris, may I do something real quick? 17:52 <@Sierra> *still 17:52 <@Christefani> (Thanks, love you too, bunny. :D) 17:52 <@Christefani> C: Oh, and, I'm obligated to do this. -.- 17:52 <@Christefani> C: *pukes* 17:52 <+Lilie> Sierra, Let's have a cook out in my room. :D 17:52 (Conf) Being naked today was actually worth it. Mostly 17:52 <+Amber|> Hello! I'm talking! @Chris 17:52 <+Lilie> I have a grill. :D 17:52 <@Sierra> Yay! :D 17:52 <+Terry|> (Conf) After that kiss Samantha will want some more. ;) 17:52 <@Christefani> C: Hello, I'm puking! :@ 17:52 <@Sierra> Naked Boy must taste nasty. o_o 17:52 <+Sergio|> Naked boy and Dead Nephew 17:52 <+Amber|> Hello! I couldn't care less! 17:52 <+Amber|> :@ 17:52 <+Sergio|> :) 17:52 <+Patrick|> (Conf) I... did... not... eat... that... just... to... lose...! 17:53 <@Christefani> C: Hello! I'm ending the episode! 17:53 <+Amber|> But you do deserve this. @Chris 17:53 <@Sierra> So we survive elimination- 17:53 <@Christefani> C: That's it for today! 17:53 <@Sierra> Wha? 17:53 * Amber| slaps Chirs 17:53 <@Sierra> o.o 17:53 <+Sergio|> o.o 17:53 <+Samantha|> (No dinner scene? D:) 17:53 <+Amber|> Chris* 17:53 <+Sergio|> :) 17:53 <@TDIFan13> (...) 17:53 <+Samantha|> (No dinner scene? D: ) * 17:53 <@TDIFan13> (No!) 17:53 <+Sergio|> :D 17:53 <@Sierra> No elimination? D:< 17:53 <@TDIFan13> (No, no, no!!) 17:53 <+Terry|> Who cares Chris? Samantha kissed me for 5.5 seconds. ;) 17:53 <+Amber|> (No elimination? :|) 17:53 You were counting? 17:53 <+Sergio|> :| 17:53 <@Sierra> (Wut. o.o) 17:53 <+Terry|> Yes I was. 17:53 <@Christefani> (That's what the "reward" implies, right? :|) 17:53 (No Elimination :|) 17:53 <+Lilie> (conf with Sierra) I get to stay for another week! You should be happy! :D) 17:53 <@TDIFan13> (No.) 17:53 (Conf) Of course it was a non-elimination. So figures 17:53 <@TDIFan13> (It's elimination!) 17:53 <+Amber|> Terry... you're scaring me now. 17:53 <@Sierra> Yaaaaay! :D 17:53 (Nvm...) 17:54 <+Sergio|> (o.o.....dinner scene....got something epic courtesy of Samantha and Terry) 17:54 <@Sierra> Uh oh. 17:54 <@Sierra> :( 17:54 <+Lilie> What? 17:54 <+Lilie> D: 17:54 * Sierra hugs Lilie. 17:54 <+Daniel|> (CONF) I have an idea of who is leaving -_- 17:54 <@Sierra> It IS elimination. 17:54 <@Sierra> D: 17:54 * Lilie hugs Sierra 17:54 <+Amber|> Umm... good luck. @Daniel 17:54 <+Lilie> D: 17:54 <@Sierra> Noooo. :'( 17:54 <@Christefani> C: Tune in next time! 17:54 <+Amber|> And all that. 17:54 <+Daniel|> Thanks? 17:54 <+Samantha|> He'll need it. 17:54 <+Samantha|> @AMber 17:54 * Sergio| notices Amber's blush 17:54 <+Amber|> *walks away* 17:54 <+Lilie> Well, you can have my gorge cole man grill if I leave D: 17:54 <@Christefani> C: To an all new episode of-- *receives note* 17:54 <+Sergio|> hmmm..... 17:54 <+Terry|> So will you Samantha. ;) 17:54 Yes no elimination! 17:54 <@Christefani> C: *skims through* 17:54 <@Christefani> C: :| 17:54 <+Patrick|> Can... I... at... least... get... medical... attention...? Or... a... coffee...? 17:54 <+Amber|> *notices Sergio watching* 17:54 <@Christefani> C: Alright, then. 17:54 <+Terry|> Anytime by the way. 17:54 <+Sergio|> :) 17:54 <@Christefani> C: Screaming Students! 17:54 * Samantha| slaps Terry. 17:54 <+Amber|> What? @Sergio 17:54 <@Christefani> C: It appears this is NOT a reward challenge! 17:55 <@Sierra> DDDD: 17:55 <+Daniel|> :| 17:55 <+Lilie> DDD: 17:55 What! 17:55 <@Christefani> C: Screaming Students, you will be sending someone home! 17:55 <@Sierra> Lilie! 17:55 <@Sierra> D: 17:55 * Sergio| walks to Amber 17:55 <+Lilie> Sierra, you can have my gorge cole man grill if I leave D: 17:55 <+Lilie> DD: 17:55 <@Christefani> C: Have fun. :| 17:55 <@Sierra> Nooo! :'( 17:55 <+Sergio|> You're so cute you know that? Daniel and You. 17:55 <@Christefani> ----------------------- ELIMINATION CEREMONY ------------------------- 17:55 <+Terry|> Daniel! What will we do about your chatty gossip attiude! 17:55 <+Lilie> Sierra, come to elimination with me? 17:55 <+Lilie> D: 17:55 <+Terry|> D: 17:55 <@Sierra> Chris... I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for shunning you... I love you. :D 17:55 <+Amber|> What? Daniel and me? *laughs* Excuse me? @Sergio 17:55 <@Christefani> C: :| 17:55 * Sierra follows Lilie. :D 17:55 <+Sergio|> :) 17:55 <@Christefani> C: teachers, SHUSH-AH. :@ 17:55 <+Sergio|> It's ok Amber 17:55 <+Daniel|> Chris, can we get on with it? >.> 17:56 <@Christefani> C: Why weren't you this chatty at the last elimination?!!? :@ 17:56 * Lilie sits next to Sierra and Patrick 17:56 <@Christefani> C: Anyways. 17:56 <+Lilie> Chris, I voted for you last time. :D 17:56 <@Christefani> C: Screaming Students. 17:56 <+Sergio|> #TeachersDinnerScene 17:56 <@Christefani> C: You're here because you suck. 17:56 <@Christefani> C: And you tried to kill me. 17:56 * Terry| sits next to Sierra. 17:56 <+Lilie> No we do- 17:56 <@Christefani> C: So, you know how it is. 17:56 <+Daniel|> >.> 17:56 <@TDIFan13> (XDDDDDDDDD) 17:56 <+Lilie> Oh nevermind 17:56 <+Alexis||> (Back...again. :|) 17:56 <@Christefani> C: *hands everyone a piece of paper out* 17:56 <@Christefani> C: There's your quiz paper. 17:56 <+Alexis||> (Oh...we lost.) 17:56 <@Christefani> C: dcheck the box of the person you want to vote off. 17:56 <@Christefani> *Check 17:57 <@Christefani> C: Aaaaaaaaaaaand, vote! 17:57 * Daniel| checks off a name 17:57 (Gtg, so sorry) 17:57 <+Daniel|> (Bai D:) 17:57 <@Sierra> (Bye. D:) 17:57 <@Sierra> (Bye. D: )* 17:57 <+Daniel|> *D: ) 17:57 <+Samantha|> (Bye. D: ) 17:57 <@Christefani> (Bye.) 17:57 Alec| ~TheCartoo@adsl-75-50-190-116.dsl.lsan03.sbcglobal.net has quit Public PJIRC @ http://pjirc.viper007bond.com/ 17:57 <@TDIFan13> :| 17:58 <@TDIFan13> (:|)* 17:58 * Christefani only has four/seven votes. 17:58 <+Alexis||> (:|) 17:58 * Christefani is missing Lilie and Julianna's. 17:58 * Daniel| sits as far away from the others as possible >.> 17:58 * Patrick| collapses on desk. 17:58 * Christefani waits momentarily. :| 17:59 * Christefani continues to wait. >.> 17:59 <+Lilie> *scribbles a picture on the back of one 17:59 <+Lilie> D: 17:59 <@Christefani> S: Ummmm.... 17:59 <+Lilie> Wait... what's 2 times 25? 17:59 <+Lilie> D: 17:59 <@Christefani> S: Who do I vote for??? D: 18:00 <+Patrick|> *unconcious muttering* 18:00 <@Christefani> C: JUST CHECK A NAME, PSYCHOS. -_- 18:00 <+Daniel|> Lilie, its fifty 18:00 <+Lilie> ah 18:00 <+Lilie> :D 18:00 <@Christefani> C: *shuffles through papers* Daniel, Patrick, Alexis, Erik, Lilie, Stefani..... Julianna, HURRY UP. @ 18:00 <@Christefani> *:@ 18:00 * Sergio| sneaks in and watches 18:01 * Sierra follows Sergio. 18:01 * Amber| sneaks in and watches. 18:01 <+Lilie> Sierra, Do you think I'm okay? 18:01 <+Lilie> :D 18:01 <@TDIFan13> (Guys.) 18:01 <@Sierra> I hope. 18:01 <@Sierra> D: 18:01 <@TDIFan13> (There is no "sneaking in".) 18:01 <+Lilie> D: 18:01 <@TDIFan13> (Everyone is at the elimination ceremony.) 18:01 <@Christefani> (Everyone's always watching it. :|) 18:01 <@TDIFan13> (Including the other team.) 18:01 <+Terry|> (I know. 18:01 * Samantha| watches the elimination ceremony. 18:01 <@TDIFan13> (TDR has always worked that way.) 18:01 <+Sergio|> (Teachers were at the Cafe.) 18:01 <+Lilie> *holds Sierra's hand* 18:01 <+Patrick|> *murmering* No, Stefani... don't steal Lilie's coffee! Take Alec's! D: 18:01 <@TDIFan13> (Um, no.) 18:01 <@Sierra> (We were at the reward ceremony.) 18:01 <@Christefani> S: Silly boy. :D 18:01 <@Sierra> (Apparently.) 18:02 <@TDIFan13> (Teachers were at the elimination ceremony. They're obligated to be there.) 18:02 <+Lilie> (Not Sierra, She walked with Lilie) 18:02 <@TDIFan13> (Your dinner is later. Calm yourself. >.>) 18:02 <+Samantha|> (Do we get a dinner scene? >.> 18:02 <+Sergio|> (ok Alej--Ryan) 18:02 <+Samantha|> (Do we get a dinner scene? >.>) * 18:02 <@Christefani> (No. >:() 18:02 <@Sierra> (You calm your boobs. >.>) 18:02 <@TDIFan13> (Uhhh, su-) 18:02 <@TDIFan13> (I mean, no. >:() 18:02 <+Samantha|> (Why not? >.>) 18:02 <@Christefani> ('Cause it's already 9.) 18:02 <+Sergio|> (JUST FRIGGIN ELIMINATE) 18:02 <+Samantha|> (I hate you.) 18:02 <@Sierra> (We're having one anyway. :@) 18:02 <+Daniel|> (Come on, vote >.>) 18:02 <+Terry|> (Guys come on vote.) 18:02 <+Samantha|> (@KG) 18:02 <+Samantha|> (>.>) 18:02 <@Christefani> (And no one cares about the Killer Teachers.) 18:02 <+Samantha|> (They so do.) 18:02 <@Christefani> (They're full of melodramatic wannabes. :@) 18:02 <+Sergio|> :-O 18:03 <+Samantha|> (KT pwn. :@) 18:03 <+Daniel|> (Its true) 18:03 <@TDIFan13> (^) 18:03 <@Sierra> (The Killer Teachers have more developed more than your mom. >:( @Kg) 18:03 <+Samantha|> (They have more plot than the SS. >.>) 18:03 <+Sergio|> (Well Samantha yes, but the res of us? :-O) 18:03 <@Sierra> (The Killer Teachers have more developed more than your mom. >:( @Kg) 18:03 (They are full of backstabbers... exept Amber and Sergio...) 18:03 <@Sierra> (The Killer Teachers have developed more than your mom. >:( @Kg)* 18:03 <@Sierra> (I'm funneh. :3) 18:03 <+Samantha|> (Not.) 18:03 <+Sergio|> (miss rupert! :'O) 18:03 (Has every one voted?) 18:03 <@Christefani> (Terry's Terry, Sierra's a godplaying fool, Sergio's all emo, Samantha's a slut, Amber is like, dead silent each episode, and Alec's horribly awkward.) 18:04 Christefani was kicked from #TDWIKI-RP by TDIFan13 Christefani 18:04 <@TDIFan13> (Swearing. :|) 18:04 <+Samantha|> (pwnd. :@) 18:04 Christefani 182c59dc@gateway/web/freenode/ip.24.44.89.220 has joined #TDWIKI-RP 18:04 <@TDIFan13> (Swearing. :|) 18:04 <+Amber|> (HEY! :@ I acutally spoke in this episode) 18:04 <@Sierra> (Chris is a poor homo. D:<) 18:04 (>.>) 18:04 <+Samantha|> (pwnd. :@) 18:04 <@Sierra> (Chris is a poor homo. D:<) 18:04 <+Amber|> (While you were eating >.>) 18:04 Sierra was kicked from #TDWIKI-RP by TDIFan13 Sierra 18:04 <+Samantha|> (Chris is an ass.) 18:04 Sierra ~Bigez@pool-71-242-150-42.phlapa.east.verizon.net has joined #TDWIKI-RP 18:04 mode/#TDWIKI-RP Christefani by TDIFan13 18:04 <+Sergio|> (Amber is having development you fools!) 18:04 <@TDIFan13> (Harrassing users.) 18:04 <@TDIFan13> (And homophobic comments.) 18:04 mode/#TDWIKI-RP Sierra by TDIFan13 18:04 <+Terry|> (Seriously can we do the elimination already whos vote is missing?) 18:04 <+Samantha|> (Samantha's not a sl**.) 18:04 <@Christefani> (ZACH, STOP TRYING TO VOTE CHRIS OFF. -_-) 18:04 <@TDIFan13> (^) 18:05 <+Sergio|> (eliminate chris -.-) 18:05 <@TDIFan13> (It got old.) 18:05 <+Sierra> (I wasn't harassing a user, I was harassing Chris. >.> And I lyk gays. D:) 18:05 <+Terry|> (TY) 18:05 <+Daniel|> (XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD) 18:05 <+Sierra> (I wasn't harassing a user, I was harassing Chris. >.> And I lyk gays. D: ) 18:05 (r...) 18:05 Er* 18:05 <@Christefani> C: Lilie. 18:05 <+Sierra> (And I get Op you numskull. >.<) 18:05 <@Christefani> C: Samantha is nto on your tea. 18:05 <+Samantha|> (LULZ. @KG) 18:05 <@Christefani> C: You cannot vote her off. 18:05 <@Christefani> C: -_- 18:05 <+Lilie> Too bad! 18:05 <+Daniel|> (XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD) 18:05 <+Lilie> :C 18:05 <@Christefani> C: *hands back test* 18:05 <+Lilie> She's so mean! 18:05 <+Lilie> D: 18:05 <+Sergio|> .... 18:05 <+Daniel|> She's right. 18:05 <@Christefani> C: I need a real vote!! :@ 18:05 <+Sergio|> WHat if they all vote her off? 18:06 <+Sergio|> >.> 18:06 <+Patrick|> *murmering* Meanest... one... here... 18:06 <@Christefani> C: Then, I choose who goes. :) 18:06 <+Samantha|> (Don't we have enough votes to know who's going?) 18:06 <@Christefani> C: Lilie. 18:06 <+Sierra> (Do we NEED Julianna's vote? :|) 18:06 <@Christefani> C: Heather is not in this season. 18:06 <+Terry|> Then I woudn't be the comical relief. D: 18:06 <+Lilie> D: 18:06 <+Samantha|> (OMG, LILIE. -_-) 18:06 <+Sierra> (JUST VOTE FOR GOD SAKES ZACH) 18:06 <@Christefani> C: Please choose someone from this season, that is on your team. 18:06 <+Samantha|> (*shoots*) 18:06 <+Samantha|> (*shoots*) 18:06 <+Samantha|> (*shoots*) 18:06 <+Lilie> (Kill me for comic relief >_>) 18:06 <+Lilie> (sheesh) 18:06 <@Christefani> C: And is not Alejandro. >.> 18:06 GarytheGagetDude ae6c51d6@gateway/web/freenode/ip.174.108.81.214 has left #TDWIKI-RP [] 18:06 <+Lilie> DARN IT! 18:06 <@TDIFan13> (Isn't comic relief supposed to be funny?) 18:06 <+Lilie> D: 18:07 <@Christefani> (Owned. XD) 18:07 <+Terry|> (I am the comical relief b**ch!:@) 18:07 <+Amber|> (Usually) 18:07 (Already over the episode?) 18:07 <+Amber|> (No) 18:07 (Okay) 18:07 <@TDIFan13> (Just don't count Lilie's vote or something. Zach is just obese when it comes to voting. >.>( 18:07 <+Sierra> (Sierra's the funniest character on the show.) 18:07 <+Amber|> (Zach just vote, it's not brain surgery. -.-) 18:07 <+Terry|> (Terry is one of the funniest right? 3:) 18:07 <+Samantha|> (Sure.) 18:07 <+Sierra> (No.) 18:07 <+Sierra> (Sierra's the funniest character on the show.) 18:07 <+Amber|> (Nope,) 18:07 <+Daniel|> (He fails) 18:08 <+Terry|> (:O) 18:08 <+Terry|> (:'() 18:08 <+Amber|> (Terry only obsesses over Sam) 18:08 <+Lilie> (*votes for Ryan* 18:08 <+Amber|> (It's boring now) 18:08 <+Samantha|> (Tery pwns at life.) 18:08 <+Samantha|> (Terry*) 18:08 <+Lilie> (*votes for Ryan*) 18:08 <+Lilie> (*votes for Ryan*) 18:08 <+Samantha|> (*SHOOTS ZACH'S ASS*) 18:08 <+Daniel|> (ZACH VOTE) 18:08 <+Terry|> (Amber like hates Terry. :'() 18:08 <+Lilie> (*stuffs the vote box with Ryan's name over it* 18:08 <+Samantha|> (*SHOOTS ZACH'S ASS*) 18:08 <+Samantha|> (*SHOOTS ZACH'S ASS*) 18:08 <+Samantha|> (*SHOOTS ZACH'S ASS*) 18:08 <+Sierra> (ZACH. VOTE BEFORE EVERYONE CHANGES THEIR VOTE TO LILIE.) 18:08 <+Lilie> (I VOTED YOU FREAKS TT_TT) 18:08 <+Amber|> (God. -.- Waste of a vote. -.-) 18:08 <+Patrick|> *murmering* Ryan...? That's... a... name... 18:08 <@Christefani> C: OKAY! 18:08 <@Christefani> C: Now! 18:08 <@Christefani> C: I have five A's! 18:09 <@Christefani> C: One C! 18:09 <@Christefani> C: And one F! 18:09 <+Lilie> You sureI cant vote for you Chris? 18:09 <+Lilie> D: 18:09 <@Christefani> C: You know the drill already. 18:09 <@Christefani> C: The first A's go to Alexis, Stefani, and Patrick! 18:09 <+Samantha|> (It's obvious who's going. >.>) 18:09 <+Patrick|> A...? Like... the... number...? 18:09 <+Alexis||> :D 18:09 <@Christefani> C: The next A's go to Lilie and Julianna! 18:10 <@Christefani> C: FIne, don't say anything. >.> 18:10 <+Daniel|> Figures 18:10 <+Lilie> D: 18:10 <@Christefani> C: And..... 18:10 <@Christefani> C: The C..... 18:10 Oh come on bottom 2 again! 18:10 <@Christefani> C: In a 4-3 vote, goes to..... 18:10 <@Christefani> C: ..................................... 18:10 <@Christefani> C: .............................. 18:10 *shakes nervosly* 18:10 <@Christefani> S: *hums dramatic music* 18:11 <+Lilie> (THAT'S WHY I COULDN'T VOTE CHRIS >_>) 18:11 <+Daniel|> *sits still* 18:11 <@Christefani> (YES. >.>) 18:11 <+Sergio|> (Just give it to Daniel already!) 18:11 <@Christefani> C: Daniel!!! 18:11 <@Christefani> (Ho. >.>) 18:11 <+Sierra> Woah! 18:11 <+Samantha|> (THAT WAS TOO OBVIOUS. :@) 18:11 <+Sierra> Didn't see that coming! 18:11 <+Terry|> Yeah! 18:11 <+Sierra> 18:11 <@Christefani> (IT WAS ABOUT TO BE DANIEL. -.-) 18:11 <+Samantha|> (You shoebox.) 18:11 <@Christefani> (SO SHUSH.) 18:11 <+Lilie> So is the F not going to Samantha? 18:11 <+Daniel|> See ya Erik. 18:11 <+Samantha|> (You shoebox.) 18:11 <+Amber|> (conf) YES!!! YES!!! He's safe!! 18:11 <@Christefani> C: Erik, it's time to go. 18:11 Aww man, why did you vote me guys 18:11 <+Terry|> Hey Erink this is like the only thing I've said to but bye! : D 18:11 <+Amber|> (conf) CUT THAT PART OUT! 18:11 <+Lilie> Peer presure! 18:11 <+Lilie> D: 18:12 <@Christefani> S: I didn't vote you off, Erik! D: 18:12 <+Lilie> And by peer, I mean Chris 18:12 <+Lilie> >_> 18:12 <+Sergio|> :) 18:12 <+Sierra> (CONF) Amber and Daniel would be soooooooooooo caaaa-ute! 18:12 <+Sierra> :D 18:12 <+Amber|> Who's Erik? :| 18:12 <+Sierra> We have an Erik? 18:12 <+Sierra> O.o' 18:12 <+Daniel|> Not anymore 18:12 <+Terry|> He is the hairy tall one right? 18:12 <@Christefani> C: *pushes Erik into the School Bus of Losers* It's time to go!! :D 18:12 <+Patrick|> Bye... Er-*collapses* 18:12 <+Amber|> No, he's the handsome one. 18:12 <@Christefani> C: And now, we're down to.... um.... *counts* 1, 2, 3.......................... 12!! 18:12 <+Terry|> Night Patrick. 18:12 <+Sergio|> (conf) I'm happy for Amber :) one more week with Daniel. *sighs* I'm a bit of a sucker for puppy love heehee 18:12 Well see yah guys just do me a favor and vote Daniel off good luck Stef and Patrick 18:12 <+Terry|> Well off to bed with me. 18:13 <@Christefani> C: Who will go next? 18:13 <+Sierra> 12 of us left? 18:13 <+Sierra> Eeee! 18:13 <@Christefani> C: Why have we only eliminated ONE girl?! 18:13 <+Terry|> O.O 18:13 <+Amber|> (conf) Well, that was pretty nice. Final twelve? 18:13 <@Christefani> C: Tune in next time! 18:13 <+Daniel|> 'Cause 18:13 <@Christefani> C: On the sixth episode of! 18:13 <@Christefani> C: Total! 18:13 <+Lilie> Chris, are you implying something?! 18:13 <@Christefani> C: Drama! 18:13 <+Sierra> SCHOOL! :D 18:13 <+Terry|> I like those odds guys. ;) 18:13 <+Lilie> *dark glare* 18:13 <+Sergio|> ... 18:13 <@Christefani> C: *shoves Sierra* School!!!! 18:13 <@Christefani> -- END -- C C C